sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Turkey Farm
Turkey Farm is an episode of Silly's Zexal. Dr. Turker keeps eating all of the turkeys for Thanksgiving, so the turkey counterparts of Whale, Ugly Hair Man, Tuna, Flip. and he's not a scientist., Nosedive Kite Dude, and Metrix try to stop him. Characters *Dad Kastle (no lines) *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Dr. Turker *Farm Dude *Farm Lady *Flipped Turkey *Lily *Mom Kastle (no lines) *Ms. Turkey Kastle *Penny *Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle *Silly *Veturkey *YumaTurkey Mentioned *Ugly Hair Man *Whale Plot Silly is decorating The Awesome Webkinz Wiki with lots of turkeys. Lily thinks Silly is using too many turkeys, but he says that they can eat the leftovers anyway. Penny arrives and asks whether he wants Whale's face or Ugly Hair Man's face carved into a turkey. Silly says that he wants Whale, and Penny says that is good because she already started making it. Silly decides to make a Thanksgiving episode of Silly's Zexal. In 2007, Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle is laughing because it's Thanksgiving and wonders who will get eaten this year. His sister, Ms. Turkey Kastle is complaining that she's still stuck in her egg, but The Turkey can't help, so she decides to call him whale from then on. Dr. Turker arrives, so The Turkey tosses his sister's egg like a football into a bush and hides. Dr. Turker takes their parents, Dad and Mom Kastle, and leaves. In an attempt to stop him, The Turkey tosses his sister's egg at the truck, but only cracks the egg and makes the license plate fall off. The next year, 2008, The Turkey is being irritated by another turkey, YumaTurkey. The Turkey's sister, who has now hatched, walks up and says they should try and get revenge on Dr. Turker this year. Veturkey arrives and says that he found a number in a random tree and plans to defeat Dr. Turker with it, when he suddenly breaks down. Flipped Turkey sarcastically acts how his new robotic parts are working out for him, and Veturkey tells him to shut up until he stops walking upside down. Dr. Turker arrives, so the turkeys run into a pit, except for Veturkey. Dr. Turker takes him, but when they arrive at his house Veturkey tries to defeat Dr. Turker using Number Eleventeen: Haruto's Turkey Roaster. Upon summoning it however, it backfires as Dr. Turker uses it to cook Veturkey. In 2009, the following year, The Turkey decides that he hates all turkeys and loves Thanksgiving. Ms. Turkey Kastle asks about herself, but The Turkey says that he still likes her because she's a cool turkey. The Turkey flips out, however, because she called him a whale, and hits her with a hammer. Turkey Kite mentions that he has a kite shield, when Dr. Turker arrives. Turkey Kite tries to beat him up, but gets caught and taken away. The Turkey peeks out of the bushes and laughs, but then gets flipped over by Flipped Turkey. In 2010, The Turkey, his sister, and YumaTurkey are talking. Suddenly Dr. Turker's truck runs over them all, but he doesn't notice. Flipped Turkey doesn't notice that he arrived however, and is climbing a tree. Dr. Turker shoots him with a net and captures him, and The Turkey laughs at him, but YumaTurkey points out that he has tire tracks on his face. The Turkey then looks in a mirror and screams. The next year in 2011, to save him and his sister, The Turkey is trying to get YumaTurkey captured by Dr. Turker by putting a sign on him. Dr. Turker arrives and sees the sign, but his brakes fail and he crashes into a big rock, destroying the sign and his car. Dr. Turker doesn't notice YumaTurkey, so he captures Ms. Turkey Kastle and gets on a bicycle to go home. The Turkey is baffled that YumaTurkey is still there, and then realizes what happened and cries a lot. It is revealed that after the experience, The Turkey went into hiding. In 2012, YumaTurkey says it's boring because there aren't anymore turkeys, when Dr. Turker arrives. YumaTurkey gets chased around the turkey farm by Dr. Turker, but falls into some peanut butter and gets caught. As Dr. Turker leaves, The Turkey peeks out of his hiding place. In present day 2013, the man who owns the farm tells his wife that there aren't any more turkeys on the farm, so they decide to close down. They grab their house and run away, destroying the sign, but go unnoticed by Dr. Turker. He notices there are no turkeys, so he leaves, but The Turkey jumps into his truck. When they arrive at Dr. Turker's house, The Turkey duels him, with support from the ghosts of all the turkeys that were eaten during the course of the story. The duel ends with The Turkey poisoning himself, and Dr. Turker celebrates. Then he cooks The Turkey and eats him, but passes out due to the poison. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness shows up for some reason and then kicks Dr. Turker out of his house and into the ocean for no reason, drinks some Oilmonade, and then leaves. Penny says the ending was weird, and Lily is in shock that Whale got eaten. Silly corrects her saying that it was Whale's turkey version, when suddenly The Turkey gobbles in Silly's ear and runs off, being chased by Dr. Turker, surprising Silly. Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 1